


Webbs

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A little bit of Spiderson and Irondad, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Not Beta Read, Peter Goes To UA Highschool, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quirkless Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, only a little, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Peter Parker -Spider-Man- fought with the Avengers. What would happen if during the Snap, he was dropped in My Hero Academia? Will Spider-Man stay a vigilante or become a hero?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755907
Comments: 18
Kudos: 352





	Webbs

_“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark...”_

* * *

Peter groggily opened his eyes to find himself in a new environment. _This isn’t familiar… Where did Mr.Stark go?_ A pounding headache made itself known whenever he tried to remember what happened. With a small sigh, Peter got up. He looked around, _This isn’t the Compound or my house…_

He was in a dumpster, in an unknown area. Peter cursed, “Karen?”

“I seem to be disconnected with the internet, Peter,” Karen reported, “Trying to reconnect…"

Peter sighed in relief, he still has his suit that Mr.Stark made and Karen, maybe things weren’t looking so bad.

“Peter, we are in Musutafu, Japan. In Shizuoka Prefecture.” Karen paused before continuing, “The year is 2335.”

“ _What?_ Are you telling me that we traveled through time?”

“That is the most likely possibility, yes.”

Peter groaned, “Now I have to find a way to get legal documentation. I can’t just live on the streets. I’m sixteen, I need a job.”

“Would you like me to initiate the _‘Fake It ‘Till You Make It_ ’ protocol?”

Peter found himself stunned. Mr.Stark put a protocol in his suit to forge legal documents? Why did he ever think Peter would need that? “Yes, Karen, please.”

“Protocol initiated. You should lay low for a couple of days, Peter.”

* * *

A few days had passed and Peter had gotten some clothes. Thanks to Karen, he _did_ have legal documentation, and was able to pursue a job. But _since_ he got legal documentation, this also meant that Peter was shoved into the foster care system. The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was back on the streets and everyone seemed to not worry much.

Unlike other vigilantes, Spider-Man did sometimes appear throughout the day (whenever he wasn’t needed as Peter Parker and found time). That one fact had heroes everywhere baffled as they attempted to find him. Peter Parker was slowly learning about this new society and how it worked. He found it interesting. Here, everyone had a superpower. But some weren’t as strong as others.

He learned Japanese quickly, picking it up due to the fact that he knows a handful of other languages. Although he couldn’t speak fluently, he could understand what others were saying. 

Peter learned that the Avengers _do_ still exist. Mostly, the non-human members. It pained him to realize that Mr.Stark, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Pepper had passed a long time ago. It had been centuries for the world, but only a week for him. His grief was finally settling in.

Peter lived with the Hatsumes. The Hatsume family was well-known in the support industry, and their daughter, Mei Hatsume was selected as the heir. Peter realized that Stark Industries does still exist, but like Tony had wanted, they did not go into the Support Industry due to the fact that those were technically weapons and they honored the history of Stark Industries.

Peter was okay with the Hatsumes, they were nice. And they realized his excitement for creating and building things. They had caught Peter working on a pair of glasses that he could install Karen into, and quickly introduced him to the industry.

UA’s Support Course, much like the Hero Course, was the best one in the country. Peter had tried explaining to the Hatsumes that he didn’t want to do support, but they had insisted. “Please, I really don’t want to go into the Support Course.”

“What? You don’t want to work with me on awesome babies?” Mei looked personally offended.

“No, sorry,” Peter replied. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do here yet.

Mei’s mom smiled, “That’s okay. If you change your mind later, you can always try and transfer through the Business Expo.”

“The Business Expo?” Peter asked, “What’s that?”

“The Hero Course has their Sports Festival, the General Education has the Cultural Festival, and the Support and Business Course have an expo. This expo shows off inventions and lets students find who ever they’d like to work with. Other courses can enter, mostly if you want to transfer courses.”

“Oh.”

“I hope you’ll still try to get into UA though.”

“Maybe I will…”

* * *

Spider-Man swung from building-to-building with practiced ease and grace. He stopped a quick mugging until someone appeared behind him. “Eraserhead.”

“Spider-Man,” Eraserhead greeted back, “It looks like you’re not stopping anytime soon.”

“Trying to catch me again, Eraser? You should inform your superiors that they should stop trying, they won’t catch me and neither will you.”

“We’ll see.”

And with that, Eraserhead jumped forward, his capture scarf unravelling as his quirk activated. Spider-Man quickly turned around, evading the capture weapon with perfectly engrained movements thanks to his Spidey-Sense. _Your quirk won’t work on me, I’m enhanced, not quirked._ Spider-Man easily escaped the pro-hero once again and continued with his patrols.

Due to not having his Guy in the Chair, Peter Parker had learned how to hack. It wasn’t that different from programming, and he’s done a lot of that. So due to this, he had easy access to the Police Archives and was often able to give information they didn’t have directly to one of their high-ranked detectives.

It was effective, and Spider-Man wondered why he only started doing this now.

“Karen, loop the footage on the camera in the alley I’m in,” Spider-Man said, getting ready to change into his normal clothes and head to school.

“On it, Peter.”

Karen was amazingly useful, and she always had been, but who knew her use could skyrocket in the future? Certainly not Peter. Peter recently learned that Mr.Stark also had a camouflage protocol, that made hiding the suit amazingly easy. After changing, Peter headed to school.

His school was Aldera Middle School. Peter knew that he was supposed to be in highschool but somehow, he was age-regressed a few years. Now 14, Peter unfortunately _does_ have to attend Middle School. 

And for the first time, he found someone _worse_ than Flash. Here, Peter Parker was diagnosed as quirkless, the two pinky-toe joints were still ‘normal’ (as Peter considered them). Ever since then, he hadn’t paid it much mind until he went to school.

There was another quirkless student here, and Parker was mostly ignored. The other quirkless kid was Midoriya Izuku, he was relentlessly bullied. Most times Peter did actually defend him, but there were times were Midoriya would ask him not to for a short time, and Peter abided by his wish.

Times like now were when he wish he didn’t.

“You should go take a swan dive off the roof, see if you’ll have a quirk in your next life!” Bakugou sneered at Midoriya.

Peter stood there, shocked before he decided to step in, “Bakugou, I know you’re a jerk, but I never knew you were a villain! Do you know how much those words could impact someone’s life?” Peter was furious. Mr. Stark didn’t have a quirk, he had no powers, and he was _Iron Man._ Natasha had no powers but she was still _Black Widow._ People could have no powers and be amazing. Peter _hated_ how the people of this society think quirks are everything, when in reality, they aren’t.

“Shut up, Penis! Maybe you should join him, you’ll be Swan Dive buddies!”

Peter grit his teeth, visibly holding back from doing anything to Bakugou. He was _Spider-Man_ , he shouldn’t be losing his cool with a _kid._ A kid that didn’t know the vital impact of his words. Just how many people back in New York did Spidey have to save from suicide? The answer for Peter was too many. Even one is too many. Everyone in this world matters, and Peter firmly believed that.

“Just leave, Bakugou,” Peter took the steaming notebook from the blonde’s hands, staring them down, “Go use your words somewhere where they’ll be appreciated.” 

Bakugou and his goons just ‘tch’ed and left.

Peter turned to Midoriya, “Are you okay?” It wasn’t fair that Midoriya had to go through this treatment everyday for something he couldn’t control. Is this how the mutants in New York felt? Peter frowned, “Sorry I couldn’t stop your notebook from getting too roughed up but, here you go.” Peter gently handed Midoriya the notebook.

Looking Midoriya in the eyes Peter stated, “You matter, Midoriya. Don’t let Bakugou’s words get inside your head. You’re important, you matter.”

Midoriya didn’t seem to believe it, he sighed, “Thanks, P-Parker, it’s j-just…”

“Are you still planning on going to UA?”

Peter felt a wave of sympathy wash over him when Midoriya looked at him with the most fearful expression. However, there was still determination in his eyes, “I-I just want to t-try.”

“You’ll make it.”

Midoriya’s eyes turned slightly watery at Peter’s words as Peter continued, “You remember the old heroes? You know, Iron Man?”

Midoriya nodded, but then he frowned, “Iron Man w-was a great h-hero but h-he had a qu-”

“No he didn’t,” Peter stated it like it was fact, “Iron Man didn’t have a quirk. And he was _still_ out there fighting aliens.” Peter gave an encouraging smile, “The lesson is, you can do it, Midoriya. Prove all of those that didn’t believe you wrong.”

The smile Midoriya gave was blinding.

* * *

Midoriya really _did_ prove them wrong. Peter had made it into his spot in the General Education Course, Midoriya was _in the hero course_ and Mei was in the Support Course. 

Peter ran into Midoriya after he was explaining a few things to Bakugou. Things that made Peter do a quick double take. _There’s a quirk that can be passed on?_

Bakugou shouted a few things and walked away, leaving Midoriya alone. Then, a skeletal person came up to Midoriya. Peter smiled, amused at the scene. It was like when he first met Mr.Stark, he had been floundering and in awe about his hero, it was cool seeing it from another perspective.

All Might left and Midoriya was there again, all alone. Here, Peter took his chance, “Hi Midoriya.”

“P-Parker!” Midoriya squeaked, “How l-long were y-you standing t-t-there?”

“If you’re asking if I heard anything, then yes, yes I did,” Peter replied. He then quickly stopped Midoriya from panicking, “But I won’t tell anyone! I promise! It isn’t my secret, I don’t have the right to tell!”

Midoriya nodded, “O-okay!”

“So, not quirkless anymore, huh?” Peter asked, “How does this new quirk work?”

Midoriya blushed, as if embarrassed, “I d-don’t k-know. Whenever I u-use it, it b-breaks m-my bones.”

Peter gaped, “It breaks your bones?” He knew the healing ‘technology’ (quirks) were good in the future, but breaking your bones so many times probably wasn’t the right way to go. “That’s… bad.” Peter finished lamely.

“Yeah,” Midoriya agreed. “Y-you’re in Gen.Ed?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t feel like becoming a hero, and I don’t really know what I want to do.”

“I-I thought y-you would go f-f-for Support, Parker,” Midoriya said.

“You can call me Peter, you know,” Peter said, “I like tinkering with things, but I don’t know if I’d want it as a job. My sister is in support though.” It was a lie, of course. Peter would love it as a job, but for some reason, he couldn’t go in a lab without remembering Mr. Stark. It really hurt him.

“I-if I c-can call you Peter then you c-can call me Izuku,” Midoriya said, “Your sister is in s-Support? That’s n-nice.”

“Well, I’ll have to see you tomorrow, Izuku,” Peter said, “I’n sure Mamamidoriya is waiting at home.”

Midoriya nodded, “I-it was n-nice to s-see you again, P-Peter!”

“It was good to see you too, Midoriya.”

* * *

“Eraser.”

“Spidey,” The man greeted. He had given up on catching the vigilante a while ago, “What’s got you mopey today?”

And it was true, he was mopey today for no reason. Spider-Man didn’t think anyone else had noticed though, “Is it that noticeable?”

“You’re quieter than usual.”

“Aren’t you observant?” Spider-Man sarcastically muttered, “There hasn’t been much crime on the streets lately.”

Eraserhead nodded, “You think they’re planning something?”

Spider-Man frowned under the mask, “Most likely. It’s probably something big. Even the usual muggings are gone.” And they were. It was a rather slow and boring night of patrol. “It’s honestly concerning. Something’s coming, something big.” His Spidey-Sense told him that much. Whenever he was on the campus of UA, it went crazy. 

“Your Spidey-Senses telling you that?” Eraserhead had found out about his Spidey-Sense a while back. Spider-Man explained that it was a danger sense and all that jazz.

Spider-Man nodded, “Be careful, Eraser, protect everyone you can.”

* * *

_‘Be careful, Eraser, protect everyone you can.’_

Something was going to happen today, Peter knew it. His Spidey-Sense was on the edge of screaming and dull vibrating. Peter, after convincing the Hatsumes, was allowed to stay home for the day. 

His reason was that he was sick. It was really hard for him to fake, he hadn’t been sick for years, since the spider bite. So naturally, Peter was out of practice. When the Hatsumes were gone, he changed into his Spider-Man suit and went out.

“Peter, where are we patrolling today?” Karen asked as soon as the mask was on.

“Nowhere, Karen,” Peter replied, “Something bad is going to happen.”

“Scanning the area now…” After a few seconds, Karen replied, “The Unforeseen Simulation Joint seems to be offline.”

“This is relevant why?”

“It is a UA owned facility.”

Everything snapped together for Peter, “UA facilities are _always_ online.” The Principal, Nedzu, loved to keep it like that in case anyone was in need of emergency treatment. “Karen, we’re heading to USJ.”

“Got it, Peter.”

And Spider-Man took off.

* * *

Who knew that genetically engineered monster would be a piece of cake after having buildings fall on you and training with the Avengers? Certainly not Spider-Man.

Sure, he had a few cracked ribs from being thrown into the stairs, but it wasn’t anything really bad. Eraserhead, however, was doing pretty bad. “Eraser needs immediate medical attention!” Spider-Man shouted over to the heroes that had just arrived.

Everyone recognized the vigilante. Spider-Man was already well-known as an old hero, but now, even _more_ people know him. When the students were evacuated and Eraserhead was on his way to the hospital, Spider-Man had to give a quick statement due to the fact that he was there. Luckily, no one tried to apprehend him this time, so Spider-Man was content with that fact.

“Tsukauchi,” Spider-Man greeted, “I don’t have much time, I have to make this quick.”

Tsukauchi nodded, “We’ll start right away then.” He pulled out a pen and turned to a new page in the notebook. “Why did you come here?”

“Transmissions were cut from here which is very bad for UA buildings or buildings on campus. I had a very bad feeling.” _True._

“Can you explain the events?”

“When I got here, Eraser had got him head slammed into the concrete-” Spider-Man winced behind the mask, _that_ certainly had to hurt, “-and there was a big weird thing attacking him. I went and fought the big thing but then noticed the children on the scene,” _True._ “I went and got them to safety before fighting rip-off Hulk again.” _True._ “After getting thrown into a wall and throwing the last punch, it was unconscious. I went to deal with the second villain and then you guys arrived.” _True._

“Thank you for your statement, Spider-Man,” Tsukauchi said.

“No problem,” Spider-Man replied, “I’m going to have to go now.” And swinging through the streets of Musutafu Spider-Man went.

* * *

School was canceled for a few days after that, and now Peter was back at UA. Rumours, gossip and whispering filled the halls. Hearing the same thing over and over annoyed Peter to no end, but it’s not like he could tell them to stop.

Everyone listened to Spider-Man, and not Peter Parker.

Peter Parker was quirkless, after all. And no one liked the quirkless. _No one._ Peter comes from a world where the superpowered are hunted down, this is a world where the superpowered are _everywhere,_ and anyone - _anyone-_ that lacks them is thrown under a bus to rot.

Peter’s used to being bullied. Flash wasn’t particularly nice, but the extent that this world brings it to is seriously astonishing. But Peter couldn’t fight back. Peter was puny, _quirkless_ , he was the end of the food chain.

Just because he couldn’t fight back doesn’t mean he can’t spread awareness. He usually wouldn’t do this, but now they’re stealing his school supplies. What if they find the vials of web-fluid next? It’s not snitching if it’s good, right? Nonetheless, Peter walked to the teacher’s lounge during lunch and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Someone called.

Peter looked around, trying to find the teacher for general education, which happened to be Midnight. “U-um, is Midnight-sensei here?”

“Why do you need Midnight, little listener?” A teacher with blonde hair asked.

“W-well I’ve been getting bothered a bit,” Peter blushed slightly and the sudden attention. Once he said that, he was bombarded with looks that made his Spidey-Sense tingle slightly. “It’s been getting to a point where it’s a bit worrying.”

The teacher frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that, little listener. I’ll get Midnight for you.”

Midnight appeared a few moments later, “Let’s talk, Parker.”

They went to Midnight’s little corner and Peter explained what was happening. “They started stealing my stuff and…”

“How long has this been going on, Parker?” Midnight asked. 

Peter avoided her gaze, “The stealing stuff or…?”

“All of it.”

“Since they found out I was quirkless,” Peter replied, “It’s not that bad.”

Midnight frowned, “It shouldn’t be happening at all. We’ll find out who did it, we’ll stop it, Parker.”

“Thank you, Midnight-sensei.”

* * *

Peter absentmindedly sketched during Math. Taking a look around his classroom, he noticed quite quickly that most of them were hero-course rejects.They all aimed for the hero course, it wouldn’t be surprising if Peter was the only one who directly applied for General Education.

So when Midnight made the announcement of the Sports Festival, the class was practically bouncing off walls. The class became a war-zone. When the bell rang, crowds of students raced towards the hero course.

Peter felt a bit bad that he followed them.

“-one wins the Sports Festival, we can get transferred,” Shinsou, a kid in Peter’s class said, “And you guys will get transferred out.”

The blonde kid, -Bakugou, Peter remembered.- scowled, “Out of my way, extras!”

Peter, as habit when it came to Bakugou, shrank. He didn’t want to be seen. He quickly scanned the classroom, _This is Izuku’s class, right?_

“What is going on here?” The atmosphere suddenly went dark, kids were jittery at the fact that they were caught.

The kids practically ran out of the teacher’s sight. Looking up, it was only now that Peter noticed the teacher was Eraserhead. Eraserhead turned to look at him, a clear question floating in the air. “U-um, I was here to speak to Izuku, Eraserhead-sensei…”

Eraserhead was clearly a bit surprised that someone recognized him, but he masked it with expertise. “It’s Aizawa-sensei when in school. And okay, I’ll leave you to that.”

Peter couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when Aizawa left. Walking into the classroom, Peter’s Spidey-Sense quickly jingled uncomfortably with all the attention on him.

“Are you here for another declaration, dude?” A blond kid with a lightning bolt said.

“U-um, no. I’m looking for Midoriya.”

“Oh, you just missed him, he went to the lunch room with Iida and Uraraka!” A pink girl said.

“Thanks!” And Peter left the classroom. Finding Midoriya was quite easy. Peter was quickly introduced to his new friends.

“This is Iida, and this is Uraraka,” Midoriya said, “Iida, Uraraka, this is Peter.”

“Nice to meet you, Iida and Uraraka,” Peter said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you Peter!” Uraraka replied, “You’re in General Education, right?”

“Yeah, sorry for all my classmates,” Peter said, “My class is filled with people that didn’t get into the hero course, so they’re really fired up for this event.”

“Are you part of those people?”

Peter shook his head, “I don’t have much desire to become a hero.”

“May I ask why?” Iida asked, “A hero can do so many things.”

Peter shrugged, “I haven’t had much desire to become a hero since-” _He was already a vigilante. Why become a hero?_ “-There are many other professions that could help people. I’m still figuring out exactly what I want to do, but I’m aiming for Stark Industries.”

Midoriya gaped, “Stark Industries?? You’re a-aiming f-for Stark Industries?”

Peter nodded, “Basically. I want to work in the R&D section.”

“That’s a very nice goal,” Iida said.

“So why are you guys aiming to be heroes?” Peter asked.

“I’m the next in line for my family,” Iida said, “I want to be able to help[ people like the rest of my family.”

Uraraka didn’t say anything.

Midoriya smiled, “You already know my reason.”

“Yep.” Peter said.

“You know Midoriya?” Uraraka asked.

“Yeah, we went to Middle School together.”

“Was Bakugou always explosive?” Iida asked, “We did a rescue exercise one day and Midoriya got seriously injured.”

“Izuku would probably deny this, but Bakugou’s a bully,” Peter stated bluntly, “He would go after Izuku due to his lack of a quirk.”

“Lack of a quirk?”

“Izuku’s a very late bloomer,” Peter smoothly lied, “That’s why he can’t control his quirk. After a very bad day last year, an event forced his quirk to surface and now he has trouble controlling it.”

The two seemed to take this for an answer.

Midoriya looked Peter in the eyes, a ‘thank you’ shining in them. Peter merely smiled back.

* * *

“You’re an old hero.”

“My, my, can’t even say Hi, Eraser?” Spider-Man replied, “And yes, yes I am.”

Eraserhead just stared, “You’re _the_ Spider-Man.”

“Why did it take you guys so long to figure that out?” Spider-Man asked, “Am I not Spidery enough for you guys?”

“It should be impossible,” Eraserhead then asked, “Why did you appear now?”

“I never really had a choice. I still miss New York, though,” Spider-Man said.

“Why not become a pro-hero?”

 _Because I don’t belong here,_ Peter wanted to say. He wanted to say it to this world, to shout it, even. Luckily, before he could answer, Karen alerted him of a few crimes nearby. “Sorry, Eraser. I’m gonna have to cut this short.” And off Spider-Man went.

* * *

The Sports Festival had Peter with jitters. He didn’t want to participate, he wanted to sit out. Peter thought of dropping out the first event, it’s not like he wanted much attention anyway. Peter Parker having attention would be _bad._ Spider-Man could have attention, no one knows who he is, but Peter Parker? Peter Parker was supposed to be utterly normal, _quirkless_ , what if someone were to connect him to Spider-Man? He tried to take Natasha’s lessons to heart, but he couldn’t lie to save his life, not to mention there’s a detective with a literal _lie detector_ quirk. Basically, if Peter Parker gets attention, he’s screwed.

Of course, Peter decided not to think of this before he got to the second event. Even though he had a rather low rank, he still got to the second event and thus, his normality _went down the drain._

Luckily, Shinsou was also here, but Shinsou was practically guaranteed to pass to the next round. Peter didn’t want that. Peter had to drop out as soon as _possible_ . He couldn’t fight. Not on _international_ T.V, everyone would notice. _Everyone._ Peter wasn’t ready for any of this.

Midoriya approached Peter, and that’s how Peter knew he had no choice but to go to the next round. He didn’t want his friend to fail, he might as well help his friend pass.

 _It’s for Izuku, calm down, as long as you remember Nat’s lessons, no one will know,_ Peter forced himself to remain relaxed as he accepted Midoriya’s offer. _No one can know._

_No one._

* * *

Two students dropped out of the next round and Peter found himself wanting to leave this round to. Before he even opened his mouth, Midoriya muttered, “Peter, what are you doing?”

Peter didn’t dare raise his hand after that.

* * *

His first round was against Bakugou. Parker Luck strikes again. _You’re not in the suit, Parker. Get yourself together. Let him win, make it believable._ The explosives were _hell_ for Peter’s senses. His Spidey-Sense was practically going insane. 

“You’re such a liar,” Bakugou spat, “You haven’t been trying at all in the Festival.”

And that’s when Peter panicked, “Is it that noticeable?”

“You’re such a disgrace to the rest of us!” Bakugou attacked, explosions flying all around Peter as Peter forced himself to dodge.

 _Okay, I can’t get hurt or have Recovery Girl noticing my advanced healing rate,_ Peter narrowly avoided another explosion, _But I also have to lose. Step out of bounds, maybe?_

Just when Peter was going to go through, Bakugou grabbed his wrist, pulled Peter towards him, then uppercut him. “Aren’t you going to defend yourself, _quirkless_?”

His head was ringing, his senses going insane. It was painful. He could even hear Bakugou’s classmates in the stands.

_“Is Peter okay?”_

_“Why is Bakugou doing this?”_

_“He’s quirkless? Poor thing.”_

Peter knew he had a bruise there from where Bakugou punched. Peter hated to do this, “Looks like I’m going to have to.”

The grin Bakugou gave him had his Spidey-Sense ringing.

* * *

“I thought you were _quirkless_ ,” Bakugou spat. The glare was making Peter greatly uncomfortable.

Midoriya was there too, “Let Peter talk, Kacchan!” But then when Midoriya looked up at Peter, it was clear that Midoriya felt lied to as well.

“I don’t have a quirk,” Peter replied, “I am quirkless.”

“We’re not going to fall for the lies!” Bakugou yelled, “What is your quirk?”

Midoriya sighed, “Peter, your quirk can’t be that bad, you shouldn’t have to pretend.”

 _My quirk isn’t that bad. I really don’t have one._ Peter knew he had to make a lie on the spot, but he sucked at unplanned lies, “I don’t have a quirk. The doctor registered me as _quirkless,_ I don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

“You got hurt from Kacchan’s match,” Midoriya looked genuinely concerned, “But you didn’t even have to go to Recovery Girl, where are the bruises?”

“Make-up?”

“Nice try, Puny! You don’t have any on!”

_God, what am I supposed to do?_

* * *

Bakugou didn’t let him off the hook, oh no no, he was reported to Aizawa. Peter knew this is where his secret was revealed. _Oh my god, this is it. Spider-Man in Japan is over, gone._

“You think he has a quirk?” Aizawa said, “Why?”

“He does! There’s no way a quirkless person could be that strong,” Bakugou said.

That’s when everything snapped in place for Peter. _I accidentally used my strength?_ This is why Spider-Man had webs. Spider-Man didn’t engage in hand-to-hand combat, he webbed up his criminals. 

Aizawa looked at him and activated his quirk. Peter felt perfectly normal, nothing left. Aizawa was confused, “He’s quirkless, Bakugou.”

Bakugou snapped, “What? That’s impossible! He healed rapidly!”

Peter gulped at Aizawa’s next words, “Looks like he’s in need for an overdue session at Recovery Girl’s.”

 _Oh no, no, no, no._ “You’ll have to get my guardian’s permission, don’t you?” 

“That’s the easy part.”

* * *

Nedzu grinned down at Peter, “Welcome, Spider-Man.”

The teachers in the office looked surprised, but Peter just sighed, “Hello, Principal Nedzu.”

“So, Peter Parker, or Peter _Hatsume_ is Spider-Man,” Nedzu hummed, “Can’t say I was surprised.”

“Your DNA is perfectly infused with one of a spider,” Recovery Girl stated, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I got bit by a radioactive spider,” Peter said, “I actually had no idea how it happened in real time, but I know it’s the Spider’s fault.”

“You’re an old hero, right?” The blonde teacher with a mustache said, “You’re the original Spider-Man?”

“Were there others?” Peter asked, “I got snapped and then ended up here…”

“Time travel?” Nedzu sipped his tea, a creepy grin making its way known, “That’s quite interesting, Mr. Parker.”

Peter felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the Principal. The Principal then said, “Why not be a hero?”

“I’m Spider-Man so I didn’t really think-”

“Why don’t you take the test?” Nedzu asked, “You’ve already proved to be a good hero with the Avengers. Old heroes are idolized here. We can’t have an old one running around as a vigilante, can we?”

Peter gaped as the rest of the teachers agreed.

“This week, while the others are on their internships, you’ll be training with us.”

“Get ready, Peter Parker.”

* * *

Peter didn’t know what to expect. He fiddled with his web-shooters. He had his special Karen glasses on, just in case. “H-hi?”

This was his first training session, hand-to-hand combat with Aizawa. “Stretch and get ready. You should take the glasses off.”

“Okay…” He did exactly as told.

“How do you often fight hand-to-hand?” Aizawa asked.

“Uh, I used to train to, but never got the hang of it,” Peter replied, “I know the basics, but I’d rather avoid it, if necessary.”

“That’s why you use your webs?”

“I have super strength, I don’t want to accidentally injure someone,” Peter said and took a fighting pose that was taught to him be Natasha.

* * *

“You knew Tony Stark?” Yamada asked while Peter was eating lunch.

“Yeah, I was his intern.” Peter said, “He made my suit and then taught me how to do a bunch of things.”

Powerloader then said, “It’s a pity Stark Industries don’t go into the Support Industry, they’d be amazingly adept at it.”

Peter shrugged, “Mr.Stark didn’t want to make weapons to sell anymore. Of course, he still made us weapons.”

“Us?” 

“I was like, a junior Avenger,” Peter said, “I was one in training. So I did get weapons from Mr.Stark but I tended to help make them.”

Powerloader then asked, “Why didn’t you go for Support?”

Peter shrugged, “I was aiming for Stark Industries. I figured that just graduating from General Education would be easier.”

* * *

Peter stumbled as his Spidey-Sense rang, but not for anywhere near him. It rang quite far away. 

“Parker?” Nedzu inquired.

“Something bad is happening,” Peter sighed, “To someone I know…”

Nedzu looked intrigued, “Who do you know?”

“I think it’s a classmate,” Pete didn’t really get why his Spidey-Sense was ringing. Ever since the snap, it improved randomly. Now it was able to tell whenever something was happening to someone he knew. It wasn’t much of a ‘you’re-in-danger-sense’ it was more of a ‘someone’s-in-danger-sense’. “Do you know where Izuku is?”

“Midoriya?” Nedzu asked, “He’s in his internship with Gran Torino.”

“What about Iida?”

“He has an…” Nedzu suddenly looked alarmed as he picked up the phone and called Manual.

“There’s an attack here! I have to go-”

“Where’s-”

“He’s missing!”

The call dropped. Nedzu gave a grim smile, “It looks like you were right, Parker.”

* * *

Internship week was over, and in the weekend, Peter had taken the test. Now, stuck in the hero course, he was anxiously awaiting the results.

“Puny? What are you doing here?” Bakugou glared him down.

“I’m a temporary transfer,” Peter replied, “Unfortunately.”

Midoriya also looked quite shocked, “O-oh, hi, Peter!”

Peter just smiled, “Hi.”

Aizawa came in, and dropped a bunch of papers his desk, “Good morning. We have a temporary transfer, Peter Parker. Respect him.”

The day continued on as normal.

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging through the streets of New York, a newly registered hero. Although he was classified as an ‘old hero’. It was confusing to Peter. Of course, he still had to go to school, he was still in General Studies, luckily. 

Peter felt weird though. There was something changing, his Spidey-Sense kept ringing.

Something was happening. So naturally, he went to tell the teachers.

“Your Spidey-Sense keeps ringing?” Aizawa asked.

Peter nodded with a frown, “I don’t know why.”

“Keep an eye out, everyone.”

* * *

_“Peter, we are in Musutafu, Japan. In Shizuoka Prefecture.” Karen paused before continuing, “The year is 2335.”_

_“You should go take a swan dive off the roof, see if you’ll have a quirk in your next life!” Bakugou sneered at Midoriya._

_“I-I just want to t-try.” Midoriya looked awfully small, as if expecting to be attacked._

_Midoriya blushed, as if embarrassed, “I d-don’t k-know. Whenever I u-use it, it b-breaks m-my bones.”_

_Eraserhead nodded, “You think they’re planning something?”_

_“Scanning the area now…” After a few seconds, Karen replied, “The Unforeseen Simulation Joint seems to be offline.”_

_“Thank you for your statement, Spider-Man,” Tsukauchi said._

_Midnight frowned, “It shouldn’t be happening at all. We’ll find out who did it, we’ll stop it, Parker.”_

_Midoriya gaped, “Stark Industries?? You’re a-aiming f-for Stark Industries?”_

_Eraserhead just stared, “You’re_ the _Spider-Man.”_

_No one can know._

_Midoriya muttered, “Peter, what are you doing?”_

_“Aren’t you going to defend yourself,_ quirkless _?”_

_God, what am I supposed to do?_

_“That’s the easy part.”_

_“Get ready, Peter Parker.”_

_“That’s why you use your webs?”_

_Nedzu gave a grim smile, “It looks like you were right, Parker.”_

_“Keep an eye out, everyone.”_

The ringing stopped, and Peter knew why.

“-eter, Peter??” Voices flowed all around him, “He’s waking up!”

Peter groggily opened his eyes, “Wha-” Looking around, he automatically knew he wasn’t at UA. 

“ _Mr. St’rk_ -” Peter automatically recognized him. And god, he needed water-

“Ssh, Spiderling, you’re safe,” Mr. Stark handed him water.

Peter drank the water so fast he almost choked, “Mr. Stark! What happened?”

“It ended, Pete,” Mr. Stark said, “It finally ended.”

* * *

Peter scrolled through twitter, there was a new anime blowing up.

It had a hero named ‘Webbs: The Spider Hero’ in it, supposedly named after Spider-Man.

“My Hero Academia?” Ned asked, “You should totally watch it!”

 _My Hero Academia?_ Peter looked at the anime, “Maybe I will.”

_Webbs, huh?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, every month I do a oneshot. This is this month's oneshot. It's longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy it! PLease check out my other works! Thanks for reading! Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
